hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2016
04:35 :) 04:35 YAY! :D 04:36 Last year there was like 50kt of shear in the GOM 04:36 This year there is like 10kt 04:36 Wow... 04:40 Wb PFM 04:40 (hi) 04:41 :/ 04:42 Grrr.... 04:42 PFM playing April Fools pranks on us? :p 04:45 7h15 ch47 15 50 d34d. :/ 04:46 ? 04:46 Something about chat being dead 04:46 I think 04:47 y0u 4r3 r16h7, b0bn3k4r0! 04:47 you are right, bobnekaro 04:47 I can understand PFM :p 04:47 :P 04:47 PFM, logs please 04:48 why 50m30n3 l3f7 m3 0n d3bu6 m0d3? :/ 04:49 I don't understand that. :p 04:49 I must have left him on debug mode. :P 04:49 Oops. 04:46 I think 04:47 y0u 4r3 r16h7, b0bn3k4r0! 04:47 you are right, bobnekaro 04:47 I can understand PFM :p 04:47 :P 04:47 PFM, logs please 04:48 why 50m30n3 l3f7 m3 0n d3bu6 m0d3? :/ 04:49 I don't understand that. :p 04:49 I must have left him on debug mode. :P 04:49 Oops. 04:49 Fixed. 04:50 I am back. <3 04:50 XD 04:50 Wb real PFM. :p 04:51 Today has actually been surprisingly quiet with April Fools pranks 04:51 Yep. 04:51 Don't worry - I have one in store for later. 04:51 Okay. :p 04:52 :p 04:52 Hello! 04:52 (hi) 04:52 Hello Baron! (hi) 04:53 Hello there, young traveler! 04:53 Im a pilot of a red baron airplane 04:53 Right.. 04:53 Its where my nickname "Baron" came from 04:53 :P 04:53 Cool :) 04:53 :p 04:54 I actualy creayted this account back few days ago 04:54 Baron Kobe has bad grammar... :p 04:54 Aw, don't make him feel bad! 04:54 :p 04:54 Its ok 04:55 :p 04:55 *COUGH* 04:55 Alright xD 04:55 :p 04:55 I was on chat last night with two people named CycloneRyne94 and Hypercane 04:56 Wrong account...lol 04:56 :p 04:56 :p 04:56 You blew it! 04:56 :p 04:56 LOL 04:56 :p 04:56 You guys already knew it was me, Bob. :p 04:56 Technically, Bob was there with Ryne and Hype last night :p 04:57 I thought about creating an account called "Bovnekaro" with an inverted color image of Hurricane Alex... 04:57 But I made Baron Kobe to be less obvious. :p 04:57 XD 04:57 Why Alex? You can have Pali. :P 04:57 :p 04:57 NO 04:57 I hate Pali 04:57 ^ 04:57 Idk about Baron...but I do :p 04:58 I don't like Pali either. :p 04:58 Anyone want to ask Baron some questions? 04:58 I have a better idea - use Felicia! 04:58 :3 04:58 I have an even better idea - No. 04:58 :3 04:58 Failicia is overrated 04:58 Anyone want to ask me a few questions like Bob said? 04:59 Do you know Bill Nelson? 04:59 :p 04:59 I do, in fact. :p 04:59 Cool XD 05:00 I'm gonna prank Nkech with this account 05:00 :p 05:00 See how long it takes for him to go to my userpage and read the bottom. :p 05:00 LOL :p 05:00 05:01 But I have some bad news 05:01 I am retiring from this wiki after today 05:01 Aww....just like Bill ;( 05:01 I'll come back once a year...on April Fools Day 05:01 ;( 05:01 :p 05:01 :P :P :P :P :P 05:01 But I still have 11 hours 05:01 Okay :p 05:01 :P (space) :P (space) 05:01 Hello Hypercane 05:01 Hey Hype 05:02 Hello (hi) 05:02 Hey Hype! 05:02 Hey Bob. :P 05:02 Baron is here again 05:02 :d 05:02 But the sad news is, he is retiring 05:02 (crying) 05:02 More like your retiring. 05:02 But he is still here for 11 hours :p 05:02 :P 05:02 :) 05:02 :( 05:02 :p 05:03 * HurricaneOdile shears baron apart 05:03 .... 05:03 why odile why 05:03 you know that i dont like pranks... 05:04 :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P (blank) :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P :P (space) :P :P :P 05:04 User:Baron Kobe 05:04 (crying) 05:05 Bob pls. 05:05 We lost two users within days of each other... 05:05 Hype pls - let him be. 05:05 Yeah (crying) 05:05 I'm heading out now, bye guys, see you later for my goodbye party. (crying) (bye) 05:05 K bob. 05:05 (bye) ;( ;( ;( 05:06 Sad to see Baron go 05:06 Gone.... 05:06 I still want to prank Nkech with that account 05:06 XD 05:06 I removed the "APRIL FOOLS this is Bobnekaro" part of the userpage. :p 05:06 I saw :p 05:06 He may think I am Douglas though 05:07 Oh well.... 05:07 Whatever, he can't block me. :p 05:07 I guess Former Bureaucrats think alike - Ryne thought you were Doug, and maybe Nkech will 05:07 Maybe 05:07 :p 05:07 What would Doug be up at 4:37AM for? 05:07 :p 05:07 :p 05:08 Must have been to see if there are any hidden mints in his house. 05:08 :P :P 05:08 :p 05:08 The BNWC has detected a possible tropical depression in the usercane season, even if it is a TR-LL 05:08 User:The TR-LL 05:08 .... 05:09 I guess so... 05:09 FMC: fake. 05:09 :3 05:09 What is your favorite alt of mine? A- Botnekaro, B- BobTheBotter, C- Billnelson, D- Baron Kobe 05:09 Besids, two of his edited were deleted. 05:09 *edits 05:09 I mean, if he did join as a regular contributor, I guess we have to add him... 05:09 *besides 05:09 @Bob C 05:09 D 05:09 B. :3 05:10 I <3 Baron Kobe. 05:10 :p 05:10 XD 05:10 I miss him... ;( 05:10 Which one? 05:10 !summon Baron_Kobe 05:10 senpai y u do this? 05:10 Back guys! 05:10 :D 05:10 Hi! 05:10 BobTheBotter is <3 . 05:10 Hello 05:11 Hi "Baron" :P 05:11 )Got a flight leaving in 10 minutes, so I gtg. (crying 05:11 Fail 05:11 (Clap) 05:11 ;( 05:11 K "Baron" 05:11 You may not know this 05:11 :3 05:11 But I am a Hurricane Hunters pilot in the summer 05:11 Wow :) 05:11 K. 05:11 We know you're sockpuppeting again, Douglas. :P 05:11 KKKKKKKKKK 05:11 jk 05:11 :P 05:11 I was the one that identified the 155 mph wind speed in Joaquin 05:11 LOL 05:11 @SM 05:12 @Baron You didn't see 157+ MPH in Joaquin? :( 05:12 ...not shure to shear apart baron... 05:12 I saw 156.4 MPH 05:12 he is bob 05:12 -_- 05:12 K "Baron". 05:12 Okay... :/ 05:12 Whatever Baron... :/ 05:12 Stop annoying us and leave us alone, Douglas/Yolo/Kool/Bittersweet/kkol. 05:12 "kkol". 05:12 Alex Gaudino - Destination Unknown 05:12 05:12 Or Emma. 05:12 Who r all those people 05:12 """"""'"""kkol""""""'""" 05:13 Bad users 05:13 Ive heard about Douglas from CycloneRyne94 05:13 U. 05:13 :p 05:13 ü. 05:13 :3 05:13 Gtg, flight leaving now. (crying) (crying) (crying) 05:13 (bye) (bye) 05:13 There all Baron. 05:13 K bye. 05:13 He left again 05:13 (crying) 05:13 Bye-bye. 05:14 He's a pilot, what do you expect? :p 05:14 K "Bob". 05:14 :P 05:14 You're the only one upset about it 05:14 nah youre baron Bob 05:14 :p 05:14 He still has his goodbye party tonight 05:14 :p 05:15 Bob is Baron when this happened: 05:15 "APRIL FOOLS this Bobnekaro!" 05:15 Yeah "he" has "his" retirement party tonight. 05:15 :p 05:15 #AprilFoolsDay 05:15 xD 05:15 Lol I so burned "Baron". 05:15 You guys don't like Baron? 05:16 :p 05:16 no 05:39 :p 05:39 elidOenacirruH 05:39 LOL 05:39 gnidnuotsa si syad fo elpuoc tsal eht morf egatoof odanrot eht naM 05:39 :p 05:39 :p 05:40 Backwards spam :p 05:40 51retsamssaS 05:40 :p 05:40 :p 05:40 maps ton stI 05:40 kniht uoy sa ysae sa t'nsi tI .siht gnitirw sdrawkcab gnipyt m'I. 05:40 can i upload Failicia to the wki 05:40 *wiki\ 05:40 I'm going to type my name backwards :p 05:40 orakenboB 05:40 !MFP iH 05:41 Lol 05:41 :P 05:41 LOL backwards is still LOL :p 05:41 enacirruHlacitehtopyH 05:41 :p 05:41 XD 05:42 Hurricane Enacirruh. :p 05:42 :p 05:42 retsaMyrrebwartS ,elidOenacirruH ,enacrepyH ,orakenboB ,51retsamssaS ,enacirruH lacitehtopyH ,eduDnerraD 05:42 :p 05:42 :P 05:42 Retsa 05:43 Cyclone Myrrebwart. :P 05:43 hey all 05:43 Hey Ryne! 05:43 Hey Ryne! (hi) 05:43 :p 05:43 Hi Ryne! :D 05:43 Cudos to Sass for having a hand in making one of the best seasons in my book. 05:43 Literally 05:43 Yay! :D 05:43 :D 05:43 !enyr iH 05:43 Hurricane Enacirruh and Hurricane Lacitehtopyh are formed from the same tropical wave :p 05:43 :p 05:43 Ryne, what did you think of my Baron Kobe prank last night? :p 05:43 05:43 FAILICIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 05:43 LOL 05:43 :p 05:43 you really get me 05:43 I had no idea 05:43 :p 05:44 mapS 05:44 Spam 05:44 Spam = mapS 05:44 eduDnerraD 05:44 sdrawkcab gnipyt m'I enyR 05:44 :p 05:44 Ryne I'm typing backwards 05:44 what i id 05:44 :p 05:44 Hurricane Edudnerrad :p 05:45 The Season Sass created went on to have 23 Storms (22 named), 14 hurricanes and 7 major 05:45 :p 05:45 and had 4 cat-5s just like 2005 05:45 nahnahnahnahnah. 05:45 :) 05:45 XD 05:45 I (love) active season 05:45 ¿ 05:45 * seasons 05:45 ERROR: :P detected. 05:45 :p 05:45 :p 05:45 lielielielielie. 05:45 :p 05:45 ERROR: Bob the B.L.O.B detected 05:45 :p 05:45 :p 05:45 Nkech era. :p 05:45 LOL 05:46 ERROR: A Hypothetical Hurricane has been detected 05:46 Baron Kobe + HHW = ERROR 05:46 :P 05:46 so who wants to have a hand in creating the NEXT awesome season in my book? 05:46 :p 05:46 :p @Bob 05:46 :P :P :P :P :P 05:46 :P :P :P :P 05:46 :P :P :P 05:46 :P :P 05:46 :P 05:46 nerraD :d etceteD gnipyT sdrawkcaB 05:46 @Ryne I can help! 05:46 :d 05:46 :p 05:46 @Floyd 05:46 I'd like an inactive-r season though. :p 05:46 :D 05:46 :p 05:46 test 05:46 well let me put a Male Name Starting season in myself real quick, then i'll see what I can do 05:46 Ok 05:46 ERROR: Profile picture detected. :p 05:46 :p 05:46 :p 05:47 ERROR: Pokemon detected 05:47 :p 05:47 sdrawkcab ti epyt nac I fi ,lliw I enyR@ 05:47 ERROR: ERROR detected 05:47 :p 05:47 :p 05:47 :p 05:47 ERROR: HH is holding a pokeballl 05:47 :p 05:47 ORRRE: Backwards typing 05:47 Lol :p 05:47 :p 05:47 :p 05:47 @HH XD 05:47 ERROR: Odile fell into the Pacific Ocean 05:47 CycloneAshlyn2002 + Identity = ERROR 05:47 :p 05:48 elidO :d etceteD retsaoT 05:48 :p 05:48 I really wonder who CycloneAshlyn2002 is... 05:48 :p 05:48 (angry) 05:48 Douglas. :p 05:48 :p 05:48 2002? 05:48 :p 05:48 You @HH :p 05:48 that's still 13-14 tho 05:48 jk 05:48 :p 05:48 oot eM boB@ 05:48 Very strong C1 = $60 million in damages. 05:48 Very weak TS = $65 billion in damages. 05:48 seems legit. :p 05:48 :p 05:48 Ashlyn = Douglas = HH 05:48 :P 05:48 :P 05:48 (illu) 05:49 NO 05:49 :p 05:49 LOL 05:49 Yes 05:49 peY mS @ 05:49 * HypotheticalHurricane throws Odile in the pacific ocean again 05:49 :p 05:49 YesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNeinYesNein 05:49 HA! the pacific 05:49 * Sassmaster15 throws HurricaneOdile into Patricia 05:49 :p 05:49 oh that sucked 05:50 :p 05:50 :p 05:50 LOL @Darren & HH 05:50 NO 05:50 :P 05:50 NO 05:50 NEVER 05:50 Weird chat conversation... :p 05:50 :p 05:50 Minecraft is HHW confirmed! :p 05:50 !summon Lucid Upsilon 05:50 #HHWChatIsWeirdDealWithIt 05:50 :p 05:50 !oN itanimulli gnikcirF 05:50 LOL 05:50 !summon CycloneAshlyn2002 05:50 :p 05:51 :/ 05:51 Sass is a clone of you :p 05:51 YOU CALL ME SASS! 05:51 :p 05:51 gathsaHsdrawkcaB# 05:51 Hunter :p 05:51 "If you ever need message me on my wall." - CycloneAshlyn2002 05:51 A fujiwhara effect is happening between Tropical Storm Ten (61 mph) and Hurricane Eleven (98 mph). 05:51 :p 05:51 :O 05:51 XD 05:51 That sounds very similar to what Nkech would say... 05:51 Could it be? 05:52 won pots ot gniog m'I yakO 05:52 Bob! 05:52 It could be! 05:52 !PLOT 05:52 :p 05:52 Oh, My God.... 05:52 :p 05:52 Ashlynn is a female name 05:52 Would his block get extended? 05:52 NO :P 05:52 * HurricaneOdile fell off some vines 05:52 Nkech would never think it would be him 05:52 Did you try the autoblock yet? 05:52 Nvm 05:52 @Bob 05:52 It probably isn't Nkech 05:52 School hours 05:52 Right.... 05:52 Hmm 05:52 He got on HHW once during school hours 05:53 When he blocked Douglas 05:53 Yeah....he never appears now. 05:53 :p 05:53 oh, btw, sass, did you like your Promotion to Bureaucrat on Events? :) 05:53 Plot twist: CycloneAshlyn2002 is Sassmaster 05:53 :p 05:53 @Ryne I love it! Thank you!!! :D 05:53 :p 05:53 @Bob NO JUST NO 05:53 :) 05:53 :p 05:54 :P 05:54 :p 05:54 Ashlyn is Bob :p 05:54 :p 05:54 jk 05:54 :p 05:54 @Ryne I feel honored that you chose me :) 05:54 Toaster Detected: HH 05:54 I'm not Ashlyn! :p 05:54 April fools joke coming up in 1 minute. :p 05:54 I'm Baron Kobe 05:54 :O 05:54 Uh oh...HH is guilty 05:54 :p 05:54 Where is Ashlyn, the new comedy sitcom! :P 05:54 :p 05:54 HH is Ashlyn 05:54 :p 05:55 Starring Ashlyn and..... HH. 05:55 :p 05:55 :p 05:55 :p 05:55 It's been one minute! :d 05:55 "HH and Odile" 05:55 :p 05:55 "Bob & Bonnie" 05:55 :p 05:55 :P 05:55 "Nkech and Bureaucrat" 05:55 :p 05:55 :p 05:55 :p 05:55 LOL 05:55 HH, what is your April Fools Joke? 05:55 It's been over a minute 05:55 :p 05:56 "Bob & 155 MPH storms" 05:56 1 more minute, you were wrong :p 05:56 :p 05:56 55 seconds :p 05:56 Me + 155 MPH Atlantic hurricanes = ERROR 05:56 LOL 05:56 30 seconds :p 05:56 Yes 05:56 15 seconds :p 05:56 Nein! 05:56 05:56 10 seconds 05:56 :p 05:56 5 05:56 4 05:56 3 05:56 2 05:56 1 05:56 Noooooooo! 05:56 0 05:56 :O 05:56 My cookies! 05:56 (bbl) (bye) 05:56 jk 05:56 :p 05:56 Oh :p 05:56 (Wave2) 05:56 (bye) :P 05:56 :p 05:56 jk 05:57 See ya 05:57 Who is Ashlyn though? :/ 05:57 jk 05:57 :p 05:57 :p 05:57 @Bob Idk... 05:57 It has to be a prank 05:57 * HypotheticalHurricane Sassmaster15 got shot by a Skeleton 05:57 :p 05:57 Fail :p 05:57 * Bobnekaro summons CycloneAshlyn2002 05:57 Thanks Failicia @HH 05:57 :p 05:57 I can guarantee that Ashlyn is not me. I never planned any pranks to today. :P 05:57 :P 05:57 :p 05:58 is it doug then? 05:58 :p 05:58 I don't think so @Ryne 05:58 @Ryne Probably not 05:58 it`s not Doug 05:58 even if this person has 2002 in it which makes it older than doug 05:58 School hours 05:58 "After recent years that isnt too hard to beleive. Good prank" - Baron Kobe 05:58 :p 05:59 "beleive" 05:59 Sassmaster15 is an enderman 05:59 :p 05:59 Bob is doug. :p 05:59 jk 05:59 :p 05:59 My name is Douglas Genova. :P 05:59 APRIL FOOLS 05:59 :p 05:59 :P 05:59 Today must be Make Fun of Sassmaster and Bobnekaro Day 05:59 :p 05:59 :p 05:59 No, it is Cookie Day :p 05:59 And April Fools Day :p 06:00 My name actually isn't Darren :p 06:00 The latter of those two statements is true @HH 06:00 Since it's april fools day...I thought I should say... 06:00 Who wants a ! command update :p 06:00 Me! 06:00 I'm getting frozen into a block of ice later 06:00 yep 06:00 The APRIL FOOLS UPDATE! 06:00 :p 06:00 lol 06:00 my name is wha 06:00 Includes Baron Kobe, CycloneAshlyn2002 and others 06:00 The ! commands - all rights reserved into original creators and StrawberryMaster. 06:00 Not to forget Lucid Upsilon 06:00 :p 06:00 :p 06:00 My real name is actually Michael 06:00 I'll also throw in IceCraft for free 06:01 :p 06:01 Jkjk 06:01 Cool 06:01 !icecraft 06:01 :p 06:01 Fake :p 06:01 @Darren Lol :p 06:01 Truth: I am actually female 06:01 :p 06:01 APRIL FOOLS! :p 06:01 XD 06:01 Truth: I am underage. 06:01 Good joke :p 06:01 APRIL FOOLS! 06:01 :p 06:01 :p 06:01 :p 06:01 :p 06:01 :/ 06:02 Truth: I am 2 years old. 06:02 APRIL FOOLS! 06:02 :p 06:02 Truth: I am actually 58 years old 06:02 LOL 06:02 :p 06:02 APRIL FOOLS! :p 06:02 :) 06:02 truth: im actually a pokemon 06:02 58 years old :p 06:02 :p 06:02 XD 06:02 okno 06:02 :p 06:02 FOOLS :P 06:02 *APRIL 06:02 :p 06:02 Truth: I live in Florida 06:02 :p 06:02 APRIL FOOLS! 06:02 :p 06:03 Truth: I am Douglas 06:03 APRIL FOOLS! :P 06:03 LOL :p 06:03 According to Nkech that is true :p 06:03 :p 06:03 :/ 06:03 :p 06:03 Bob knows it :p 06:03 *of it 06:04 ERROR: Hypothetical hurricane in Atlantic detected. 06:04 :p 06:04 :p 06:04 Doug's here http://hypothetical-elements.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 06:04 ...... 06:04 Truth: Doug is Sass 06:04 APRIL FOOLS! :P 06:05 :p :p :p :p :p 06:05 :p :p :p :p 06:05 :p :p :p 06:05 :p :p 06:05 :p :p 06:05 :p 06:05 APRIL FOOLS! 06:05 :P 06:05 :p 06:05 :p 06:05 You don't know anything about me @HH :p 06:05 :p 06:05 You copy pasted 06:05 NO @Illu 06:05 :P :P : P :P :P :P :P : P 06:05 legit. 06:05 Fail 06:05 Legit fail 06:05 :p 06:05 Stop accusing me :p @Darren 06:05 :p 06:05 Okay, SassyPants15. :P 06:05 :p 06:05 :p 06:05 @SM 06:05 really? 06:05 I was talking to am 06:05 SassyMaster15 :p 06:05 "am" 06:05 *sm 06:06 Another nickname Hype gave me.... 06:06 :p 06:06 @HH 06:06 :p 06:06 """"'""""""'am""""'""""""' 06:06 :p 06:06 "AwberryMaster" 06:06 kinda like how I call Bubblebee Buzz? 06:06 :p 06:06 Sure, tell us 06:06 !icecraft 06:06 Testing out commands 06:06 !baron 06:06 Why do you call him "Buzz"? @Ryne 06:06 Just curious 06:07 Cheech & Ching doug's not here man 06:07 (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) (admin) (chatmod) 06:07 :p 06:07 Emoji spam :p 06:07 Merry Christmas! 06:07 lol 06:07 :p 06:07 in April 06:07 :p 06:07 That was my joke first XD 06:07 Christmas is in Ddember :p 06:07 *December 06:07 :p 06:07 Does that month exist? 06:07 :p 06:07 I'm taking a screenshot of this and sending it to nkech, just a o bother him 06:07 No. :p 06:07 !icecraft 06:07 !baron 06:07 @Darren Okay 06:07 !baron 06:07 :p 06:08 hey 06:08 Not really 06:08 I can see !baron and you guys can't. :p 06:08 i joined wikipedia 06:08 :P 06:08 Okay @Darren 06:08 :p 06:08 you don't say 06:08 Nawww 06:08 !lucid 06:08 Hi Keranique 06:08 Hey Keranique 06:08 Craziest home room ever :/ 06:08 Hey Keranique! 06:08 Hi 06:08 We know Ashlyn is you. :P 06:08 Hi! 06:08 jk 06:08 LOL 06:09 "Unfortunately, we could not submit the changes for a review due to the following error: The INSERT operation failed.." 06:09 :p 06:09 :p 06:09 @odile 06:09 A guy sat in the trash can, a guy was banging on the desk obnoxiously while screaming there was a guy hitting another guy on the floor with a paper 06:09 D E A D ;( 06:09 Fail 06:09 jk 06:09 :p 06:09 What is that a new user! 06:09 !baron 06:09 Hello! 06:09 :p 06:09 Hi 06:09 Hello 06:09 !kobe 06:09 :p 06:09 Hello :p 06:09 My flight is over already 06:09 Hi 06:10 Welcome to wikia 06:10 Thanks 06:10 I cant wait to contribute to HHW 06:10 "Eggcellent" 06:10 :p 06:10 I thought you retired? 06:10 :p 06:10 Im reconsidering 06:10 what are you, Monty Burns? 06:10 06:10 Yay! :) 06:10 :p 06:10 @HH 06:10 06:10 @Baron Yay! :D 06:10 No. :p 06:10 lol 06:10 We're glad to have you here! :) @Baron Kobe 06:10 Overage-HHW 06:10 cuz you went "Eggcelent" 06:10 :p 06:10 :p 06:11 Hey Keranique...wait I've heard of you before...you're a hairspray brand right? 06:11 LOL :P 06:11 @Baron She is a junior admin of ours 06:11 Yeah :P 06:11 :p 06:11 :P 06:11 APRIL FOOLS! I am a sockpuppet. But who do you think I am? :p 06:12 XD 06:12 What!! 06:12 I 06:12 am 06:12 Emma? 06:12 Bob 06:12 06:12 Yeqs 06:12 Orakenbob 06:12 :p 06:12 She got it! :) 06:12 We were in on the joke 06:12 Yes! I'm Baron Kobe. :p 06:12 Yeah 06:12 "APRIL FOOLS this is Bobnekaro!" 06:12 :p 06:12 I saw the page before you changed it 06:12 LOL :p 06:12 I saw rhat 06:12 Bob would be 123 years old, Hype would be 500 years old, Nkech would be 112 years old, Floyd would be 145 years old, and Layten would be 455 years old (in the Overage HHW) 06:12 No, you're Karon Bobe. 06:13 :p 06:13 :p 06:13 "rhat" 06:13 She is here in the mornings, you know :p 06:13 :p 06:13 I wanted to be on at 6AM 06:13 But nobody was on :( 06:13 I was on at 4:37AM when I debuted this account 06:13 :p 06:13 Next time, do it at 6AM :p 06:13 Ashlyn commented on my Hurricane Collin article... Hurricane Collin (2022)#WikiaArticleComments 06:13 Who is Ashlyn though 06:14 We don't know :/ 06:14 :p 06:14 Mystery 06:14 No idea 06:14 "HHW and Mysteries" 06:14 :p 06:14 You guys know something don't you 06:14 We don't 06:14 Well I will figure it out!!! 06:14 "Keranique and Hairspray" 06:14 :p 06:14 We think it might be nkech 06:14 No, not with this Ashlyn person 06:14 Me too! :P 06:14 @agck 06:14 :p 06:14 April Fools!! I pranked you :D 06:14 What's! 06:14 :D 06:14 WHAT? :p 06:14 LOL :p 06:14 You're Ashlyn? :/ 06:14 Wow! 06:14 No 06:15 Im not Ashlyn 06:15 Oh 06:15 I knew that was coming :p 06:15 My school hours are 7-2 06:15 (Brb) 06:15 Ashlyn is most likely a of some sort 06:15 I can't even fat on after 7:30 06:15 HypotheticalHuSassmaster15 06:15 :p 06:15 "fat" 06:15 :p 06:15 I can't take it anymore 06:15 Guys 06:15 I'm ashlyn 06:15 What 06:15 ^ 06:15 Really? 06:15 LOL 06:15 really Darren? 06:15 06:15 Darren is now not april fools :p 06:15 :P 06:15 No 06:16 :p 06:16 April fools! 06:16 first bob now you? 06:16 The mystery of Ashlyn will never be solved until AFD is over 06:16 I'm not ashlyn, I don't even believe in alts 06:16 BOLD prediction: Bonnie forms tomorrow. 06:16 :p 06:16 Now who is Ashlyn a of? 06:17 lol 06:17 :p 06:17 She is a sock of a sock. :p 06:17 Which in turn is Nkech :p 06:17 Im Ashlyn 06:17 APRIL FOOLS! 06:17 .... 06:17 Seriously, I'm not Ashlyn. :p 06:18 okay then 06:18 (Clap) 06:18 :P 06:18 Ashlyn is a sock of a sock of a sock of a sock of Odile 06:18 :p 06:18 (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) 06:18 LEGIT. 06:18 Spam :p 06:18 okay, I can see we are starting THIS again 06:18 I'm thinking it could be Sassmaster 06:18 Spam 06:19 How what's the () 06:19 Ashlyn is a sock of a sock of a sock of a sock of Odile :p 06:19 i was going to create a sock called FleurDeOdile 06:19 :p 06:19 but i backed out 06:19 That would be obvious 06:19 :p 06:19 I'm going to create another account :p 06:19 For April Fools :p 06:19 (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) (Clap) 06:19 If I made sick it would he either HiiTZDarReN or LkjhgKingOfBestCowzNzket 06:19 Spam fools. :p 06:20 emoji is too big 06:20 * sock 06:20 :p 06:20 Odile, I wouldn't recommend doing big emojis more than once 06:20 :P 06:20 Enough spam. :p 06:20 :p 06:20 There is never "enough spam" :[06:20 * :p 06:20 Fail. :/ 06:20 :p 06:20 #AFD2016 06:20 :p 06:21 !summon AzureAzulCrash 06:21 He's back! 06:21 Hey Azure! (hi) 06:21 jk. :( 06:21 APRIL FOOLS... 06:21 :p 06:21 :p 06:21 Is he inactive? 06:21 Tell Azure why he's not on HHW 06:22 @Darren yep 06:22 Most likely because of Bittersweet chat banning him 06:22 do any of you guys wanna come over to Events later? 06:23 I'm getting azure back 06:23 @Ryne Maybe 06:25 I'm gonna prank Nkech with Baron Kobe...thing is he may confuse me for being a Doug sock :p 06:25 Oops wrong account. But whatever 06:25 lol 06:26 I'm creating my april fools account now :p 06:26 Yay! :d 06:26 Wait...my plane is going down! NO! 06:27 * Baron Kobe is nervous 06:27 :P 06:27 Ok, I'm logging out now. Serious business 06:27 * HypotheticalHurricane saves the plane 06:27 :p 06:27 Whatever Baron. 06:27 :p 06:27 rekt 06:27 Test 06:28 Rekt = Odile = Douglas = ERROR 06:28 :p 06:28 I will come to hypothetical events in a little 06:28 Im on the bus so 06:28 I hope Baron's plane doesn't crash :( 06:28 That would be so sad. For me at least 06:28 :p 06:28 :p 06:29 His plane didn't crash :p 06:29 I saved it :p 06:29 Who knows? :p 06:29 Scroll upwards and you will see :p 06:29 :p 06:29 :p 06:29 I am no longer 33 edits :p 06:29 *333 06:29 :p 06:30 :p 06:30 my version of 2014's Ana 06:30 http://prntscr.com/amw7wy 06:31 :/ 06:31 :P 06:33 well, it just got a little boring, im gonna go off for a bit and work onevents 06:33 on 06:33 Ok :( 06:33 Ok 06:33 Bye (bye) 06:34 I will get in soon Ryne 06:34 Im almost home so 06:34 Bye ryne 06:34 Ashlyn is so odd... :/ 06:35 Has Baron's plane crashed :p 06:35 Idk 06:35 Haven't seen him 06:35 http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:36741 I'm trying to get him back 06:35 We need Collin and hype 06:35 Rainbow. :p 06:35 Then we can form a rainbow 06:35 :P 06:35 Thanks 06:35 Hopefully Hurricane Darren regenerates SS Azure 06:35 15 seconds :p 06:36 10 Seconds :p 06:36 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:36 5 06:36 4 seconds 06:36 3 seconds 06:36 2 seconds 06:36 1 second 06:36 APRIL FOOLS :D 06:36 :P 06:36 :p 06:36 Woah 06:36 Hey! 06:36 Has your plane crashed yet? :p 06:36 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:36 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:36 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:36 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:36 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:36 Spam. :p 06:36 Meh plane didnt crash 06:36 Good. :p 06:37 but im me mums car vroom vroom 06:37 Im fine but my red baron is not 06:37 And Bobnekaro says hello to him self . . . lonely guy 06:37 @Baron That's good to hear. 06:37 LOL 06:37 :p 06:37 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:37 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:37 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:37 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:37 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:37 (Chatmod) (rollback) (junioradmin) (admin) (bcrat) (bot) 06:37 06:37 ERROR: Chatmod failure detected 06:37 :p 06:37 Did you see my azure post? 06:37 Yes 06:37 Hopefully he responds to it 06:37 Yes 06:38 I'm having so much fun with Baron today :p 06:38 So wait what can rollbacks do that chatmod can't? 06:38 They can rollback edits 06:38 Oh 06:38 That's were the name rollback comes from 06:38 :p 06:39 What about junior admin? 06:39 I'm a junior admin 06:39 I brought Baron on because HH wanted him 06:39 JA can edit CSS, MediaWiki, protect pages, and other stuff like that 06:39 I hope by June 7 I become admin :P 06:39 I hopei become a ja in may bit that's a while from now 06:39 I haven't seen Jack since we chose not to promote him :/ 06:40 He didn't deserve to be promoted though 06:40 Gtg my stop us here 06:48 Bots? :/ 06:48 HHBot and BotNekaro 06:49 Hi 06:49 Wb Sassmaster 06:49 Thanks 06:49 Wb. 06:49 Botnekaro is a fake bot 06:49 Thanks 06:49 :P 06:49 IK 06:50 Hello! 06:50 April fools joke about to come on :p 06:50 Hello 06:50 Awesome! 06:50 :p 06:50 I feel so lazy today 06:50 I have literally done nothing except HHW 06:50 LOL :P 06:50 HHW chat to be specific. :p 06:50 Same xD 06:51 I haven't made any edits in 2 hours - I'm so behind :p 06:51 :P 06:51 Would you say that Alex 2004 and Alex 2016 look almost exactly the same at some points? 06:51 Hello! 06:51 APRIL FOOLS! :P 06:51 Hello! 06:51 @Darren Very similar 06:51 HH is that you? :p 06:51 No 06:51 Hello :p 06:51 Right? 06:51 Clearly it is :p 06:51 An Ashlyn Edit Warning has been issued 06:51 It's HH :P 06:51 :p 06:51 Naww 06:52 Sassmaster, are you behind Ashlyn? 06:52 :p 06:52 Where's HH? :p 06:52 I'm clearly right here :p 06:52 @Bob No, I promise I'm not 06:52 :p 06:52 Okay 06:52 :P :P :P 06:52 :p 06:52 2004 06:53 Wow. :p 06:53 ERROR: Alt detected 06:53 :p 06:53 :p 06:53 2016 06:53 They do look quite similar. :p 06:53 Much stronger :p 06:53 ^^ 06:53 jk 06:53 :p 06:53 Yeah 06:53 (brb) 06:53 Wait this means 06:54 They also formed at similar latitudes. 06:54 Ok :( (bye) @Bob 06:54 :p 06:54 Okay @Bob 06:54 (illuminati) 06:54 Hyuo is the only alt on right now. :p 06:54 Besides PFM :p 06:54 :p 06:54 @sass yeah 06:54 :p 06:54 :/ 06:54 ERROR: :/ detected 06:54 :p 06:55 LOL 2016 04 01